As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Computer servers, such as 1U chassis rack-mounted or tower servers, commonly employ expansion cards such as Peripheral Component Interface (PCI) cards. Due in part to space and thermal design concerns, PCI cards are typically mounted in a horizontal position at the back of the server. Methods commonly used to attach such cards to the server chassis, include metal brackets made for sheet metal or plastic retainers.
FIG. 1A illustrates one example of a PCI card 110 received within an available card bay and positioned in an inserted position within a corresponding PCI connector 112 inside a computer server chassis 102 of a tower server 100 according to methodology of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1A, a two-piece plastic card retaining clip 106 is provided in the rear sheet metal surface of server chassis 102 to hold and maintain PCI card 110 in its inserted position within the corresponding card bay opening and PCI connector 112. Other two-piece plastic retaining clips 106 are also positioned to retain individual card bay covers 108 in position over corresponding empty card bay openings. Retaining clips 106 are rotatably mounted in adjacent and aligned relationship as shown within corresponding retention clip openings provided in retaining card bay member 104 and the rear sheet metal of chassis 102, with each being positioned over a corresponding card bay opening so as to allow tool-less installation and removal of PCI cards. In this regard, each of retaining clips 106 of FIG. 1A are rotated inward into a locking position over a corresponding retaining bracket of a PCI card 106 or card bay cover 108 to hold and maintain it in place.
FIG. 1B shows an overhead view of prior art retaining clips 106 in locking position inside chassis 102, with a human hand 190 in position to depress (or press down on) and release one of retaining clips 106 from a locking position over a corresponding retaining bracket of a PCI card 110 in order to allow rotation of the retaining clip 106 outward for removal of the respective PCI card 110 from server chassis 102. FIG. 1C shows a perspective view of the released retaining clip 106 of FIG. 1B after it has been so released and rotated outward for removal of the respective PCI card 110 from server chassis 102.
FIG. 1D shows an external view of the rear of chassis 102 with all of prior art two-piece retaining clips 106 rotated inward into chassis 102 into a locking position except for one of two-piece retaining clips 102 which is shown rotated outward into an unlocked or release position in which it extends outward from the rear surface of chassis 102 as shown. In FIG. 1D, human hand 190 is shown in position to rotate the unlocked retaining clip 102 inward, i.e., into a locking position. FIG. 1E shows an internal view of the rear surface of chassis 102 corresponding to FIG. 1D, i.e., with all of prior art two-piece retaining clips 106 rotated inward into chassis 102 into a locking position over a corresponding bracket of a card bay cover 108, except for one of two-piece retaining clips 102 which is shown rotated outward into an unlocked or release position over PCI card 110 in order to provide clearance such that PCI card may be disengaged from a corresponding PCI connector 112 and removed upward and out from server chassis 102, or vice-versa.